


Un traidor entre nosotros

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alliances, Betrayal, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Intrigue, Mystery, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), betrayed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Benjy le tapa la boca y se esconden en el apestoso armario que hay en esa habitación de aquella pensión donde la ha citado para darle lo que le pidió; huele a naftalina y a Pandora le dan arcadas, pero no puede moverse. Benjy le dice en silencio que no hable.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Pandora Lovegood/Xenophilius Lovegood





	Un traidor entre nosotros

**Author's Note:**

> «Es más vergonzoso desconfiar de los amigos que ser engañado por ellos».
> 
> —Jean de la Bruyère

Benjy le tapa la boca y se esconden en el apestoso armario que hay en esa habitación de aquella pensión donde la ha citado para darle lo que le pidió; huele a naftalina y a Pandora le dan arcadas, pero no puede moverse. Benjy le dice en silencio que no hable.

Escuchan las voces de dos mortífagos.

—Dicen que los tienen casi… —dice uno con voz ronca.

—Sí, esos Potter tienen los días contados —comenta el otro entre risas.

—Aunque no tengo idea de si ese Merodeador será de fiar… —escupe el primero.

A Pandora se le sale el corazón por la boca. ¿Han dicho Merodeador? ¿Eso quiere decir que uno de ellos es un traidor o solo lo están diciendo por vacilar? Menea la cabeza, negando lo que acaba de escuchar. Benjy intenta calmarla, pero no puede, y su cabeza choca con una percha, haciendo caer una de ellas.

—Creo que hay alguien en el armario.

Mierda.

Les han descubierto. Benjy le cubre con una manta la cabeza a Pandora, se coloca la capucha de su sudadera y sale del armario; noquea a los mortífagos justo antes de que estos sacaran sus varitas. Le sujeta la mano a Pandora y se desaparecen lejos de allí.

—Lo lamento mucho, Pandora —se excusa el auror abrazando a su amiga para consolarla—. No pensé que se presentaran…

—No te preocupes, Benjy. Era un riesgo que sabíamos que podríamos correr.

—¿Lo tienes? —Pandora asiente y le entrega unas fotografías donde aparecen dos hombres; Benjy gruñe al verlos.

—¿Los reconoces?

—Sí —responde entre dientes—. Este de aquí es Dolohov. Uno de los asesinos de Gideon y Fabian. —Sus palabras son tan taciturnas que Pandora siente ganas de llorar.

—Lo siento, Benjy. —Él niega con la cabeza, restando importancia.

—He de encargarme de ese par de idiotas antes de que se despierten.

—¿Y qué ocurre con los Potter? Debemos decirles lo que sabemos.

Benjy se queda pensativo. Mira hacia atrás y sabe que el tiempo está en su contra.

—¿Sabes cómo llegar?

* * *

Lily sale a recibirla. Se le nota que lleva días sin dormir, pero entre tener que esconderse y cuidar de un bebé, sabe que no puede tener un aspecto perfecto.

—Lily, no tengo mucho tiempo —dice apresuradamente, mirando a todos lados.

—Pandora, ¿qué ocurre? Me estás asustando.

—Y más que vas a estar. Vengo de parte de Benjy. Hemos escuchado a dos mortífagos hablar de un traidor entre vosotros.

—¿Un traidor? ¿De qué diantres hablas?

Pandora sacude la cabeza.

—Dijeron que un Merodeador estaba entre ellos…

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué más?

—Nada más porque nos pillaron, pero tened cuidado. ¿Sospecháis de alguien?

—No, pero James dijo ayer que Remus estaba muy extraño últimamente.

—Ojalá pudiera ayudaros más…

—Está bien, Pandora. Muchas gracias por avisarnos. Saluda a Xeno de nuestra parte.

—Dale un beso a Harry y James de la mía.

Pandora regresa a casa; siente un escalofrío. Tiene la espantosa sensación de que algo malo va a ocurrir. Muy pronto.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está situado poco antes de lo ocurrido el 31 de octubre de 1981


End file.
